


The Awkward Wedding

by yakka



Series: Awkward [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Stiles, Big Cock, Cheesy Funny Moments, Cock Tease, Cute Derek, Desire, Embarrassed Stiles, F/M, How Stiles and Derek Met, Light Bondage, Love, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Teasing, Slow Build, Stiles and Derek Bond, Stiles and Derek First Date Disaster, Stiles' Relationship Memories, Tea Bagging, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Licking, Wedding, Wedding Day Disasters, Wedding Fluff, anal licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakka/pseuds/yakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is marrying her soulmate.  Problems arise before the wedding and Derek finds himself unable to stay away from Stiles. With the wedding just hours away can they make it to the alter or will the disasters prove to much for Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning

Feeling so relaxed with my body heavy and mind clear as I open my eyes. A surge of happiness and excitement overpowers me and a smile spreads across my face as the blurred vision I see fades. My eyes roam around the room resting at my wedding dress, white with a beaded bodice, glittering in the beaming sunlight that is streaming through the window. My mothers dress looked similar but I had to add my own style. I really thought I would have been nervous today of all days but my body and soul seem to be extremely calm, today is the day I marry my soulmate.

I roll over in my large bed, the other side completely empty except for a single deep red rose, perfectly placed on his pillow. A symbol of our entire relationship, warming my heart as I lean over taking in the scent. My eyes catch a glimpse of the clock on the bedside table, ten after eight and my heart starts to bang when I realize my alarm didn't go off. Quickly rolling back over I throw the covers off and jump out of bed. My mind filled with thoughts of what else could go wrong today. 

Making my way to the bathroom I turn the shower on to let it warm up a bit before I get in, as I undress I hear a strange noise downstairs. It takes my attention up for a minute, the noise suddenly stops and my focus returns back to my shower and I step in. With the warmness of the water splashing me I close my eyes and let my mind drift off, picturing my gorgeous fiance standing at the alter waiting just for me. I feel something touch my shoulder and as I turn my head a scream leaves my mouth before I can even think because through my water soaked eyes I see the figure of a man, his hand resting on my shoulder. I hear a familiar voice ring in my ears.

“Stiles...Stiles... STILES” the man shouts over my scream.  
“Derek?” I finally manage to say when I stop screaming. “What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!” I yell at him.

My heart pounds so hard it threatens to burst through my chest. I hold my hands up to my chest panting, trying hard to calm myself down. Managing to finally see him I cant help but laugh when I notice he is wearing a blindfold.

“What are you wearing that for?” I ask through my laughter.  
“I have heard that it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding” he replies with the smile that always makes me melt.  
“Are you serious? So you thought you would come over and we would do what exactly?”  
“Well” he says holding his hands up “I am open to suggestions” he finishes.

I don't reply, looking him up and down feeling almost excited thinking that I could do anything and he wouldn't see it coming. My wet hands trail down his white shirt, reaching his belt, I unbuckle it letting it flop to either side of him. I undo the button on his trousers letting them fall to his ankles. I raise my eyebrow and disappointment hits me as I notice that his cock is limp and lifeless, a small idea enters my mind and soon decide that he deserves a small treat, especially today.

Using my fingernail I trace a line along the top of his shaft, watching as the combination of my touch and the water dripping from me makes his cock spring to life, his moan muffled as he bites down on his bottom lip. After a few strokes with my finger his cock now hard and full I lower myself onto my knees, gently kissing his stomach using my tongue to caress his skin. He moans again louder this time and he spread his legs as far apart as he can, his hand slapping against the wall to keep his balance. My hands move lightly down his stomach past his thighs, feeling his body shake his moans turning to groans as his cock bounces. Moving my hands back up, rounding his legs and up to his ass, squeezing each cheek as soon as my fingers feel them. Derek's growl echoes in the small tiled room then I let go. I hold his cock up so that it is almost touching his stomach as I lick my lips. I start kissing the underside of his cock mildly, moving all the way to the tip. Feeling his hand grasp the back of my head as he lets out another howl, I suck hard on the tip before sliding my tongue back down where I was just kissing reaching his balls. My only intension at this point is to tease him as much as I can. When my tongue catches his balls I start sucking, my hands resting on his thighs and as soon as I feel him shudder I dig my nails in and suck harder pulling his balls with my lips. Derek throws his head back as far as he can and howls so loud I'm sure the whole room shakes, he tangles my long hair in his grip while his whole body shivers before me.

“Times up stud” I say pulling myself away and standing up “I still have a wedding to get ready for.”

Leaning forward my lips reach out to find his, as soon as they do my heart jumps with butterflies circling in my stomach. A feeling of love fills me as his kiss becomes passionate while his tongue searches for mine. If he could I am pretty sure he would devour me on the spot, his hungry kiss saying more than he ever would. I eventually push him away giving him a peck on his flushed cheek.

“If you wait until later, I promise it will be worth it” I whisper into his ear.

Turning him around until he faces the door I give him a small shove. Watching him fumble with his trousers makes me smile, its not very often that I get to see him vulnerable but when I do it always makes my heart skip a beat. Once he is all buttoned up and composed himself he starts to feel his way out the door even managing to close it behind him. 

Finally managing to have my shower I step out into the cool air of the hall, shivering while my body gets used to the cold making my way to the bedroom. I sit at my vanity looking into the mirror and I can't help but remember the day I met Derek.

The rain was pouring down, it had been for hours but the schools lacrosse game ran longer than anyone had expected it to. Wearing my tight mini skirt and vest with a small jacket probably wasn't the best idea, especially since I didn't have my car but Lydia said she would give me a ride home, unfortunately she had already gone before the game ended. I stood outside the school waiting for almost thirty minutes, checking my watch every five. Soaking wet and cold not a good combination at any time. A black camero pulls up in front me, I didn't know anyone with a car like that so I just ignored it at first. The window eventually rolls down and my curiosity got the better of me as I leaned down, when my eyes rested on him they didn't want to move I wanted him, I didn't even care that he was a stranger.

“Need a ride?” he asks in a gruff voice.  
“No that's okay, my friend is supposed to be picking me up” I reply still not taking my eyes off him.  
“Get in” he demands “You at least need to heat up” he continues.

My mind was telling me no way “STALKER” but my whole body was saying otherwise and before I could debate it any longer my hand reached out and opened the door, my body sank into the seat my wet clothes pressed against the warm leather as the hot air of the car surrounds me. I try hard not to look at him and just look straight ahead, the water dripping off me almost creating a puddle in his car.

“Sorry” I say unable to think of anything else.  
“For?” he asks staring at me.  
“The puddle” I reply pointing to the floor “I'm very wet” I continue really wishing I hadn't.

I shake my head and turn to look out the window trying very hard not to show my embarrassment and I notice his reflection, looking me up and down his eyes almost glowing red. When I turn back to face him his head snaps back so he is no longer looking at me, I take my time staring at him and enjoying the view when he interrupts me.

“Do you want a ride?” he asks with a smile that causes butterflies to form inside me.  
“Excuse me?” I ask the shock on my face obvious that he laughs.  
“I mean home, a ride home” he corrects himself while holding his hands.  
“Yeah that would be great, it looks like my friend has stranded me here.”  
“Derek” he says and my heart skips a beat as his smile appears again.  
“Stiles” I reply half smiling and moving my wet hair from my face.

The car starts to move and there is an awkward silence between us, filled with love songs quietly escaping from the radio. At this point I struggle to find something to say, I spend so much time trying to find anything that will fill the silence that I don't even notice he is driving in the wrong direction.

"Where to?" He asks quickly glancing at me and back to the road.  
"Err. My house is back that way" I tell him pointing behind us.  
"Okay scenic route it is" he replies as he continues driving the same way.

A small part of me feels a little worried, I mean I did get in to a car with a stranger and he is driving in the opposite direction to where I want to go. After awhile all I can see is road and trees through the never ending rainfall, my heart starts to pound in my chest as thoughts of him killing me and burying me out in the woods start taking over my mind. I try as hard as I can not to show how much the panic is taking over me, hearing myself panting like a dog and knowing he hears it to.

"Are you okay?" He asks the concern on his face a small comfort.  
"Yeah just a chill from the rain that's all" I reply as calmly as I can.

Yes I lied, I couldn't exactly tell him “oh yes I am fine my panic is because I think you might kill and bury me.” It would be my own fault, my dad always told me not to get in to a strangers car, but there was just something about Derek that made him less of a stranger. After about an hour of driving and strained conversation we finally pull up to my house. My heart starts to beat normal and the panic is almost gone, I unclip the seatbelt and turn myself so I am now facing him. Watching as he mimics my actions and is now facing me when he leans over putting his hand to my head and starts running his fingers through my hair.  I lean in and kiss him, as soon as my lips touch his the butterflies start again and my body feels everything, his touch making me quake inside. When I pull back I am surprised to see him looking shocked, unsure of what just happened holding his hand up with what looks like a leaf settled between his fingers. I bite my bottom lip give out a small mortified giggle before I rush out the door as quick as I can, catching my jacket when I close the door behind me. My embarrassment wont allow me to turn around so I just stand there looking down at the ground wishing for it to open up and swallow me whole. Derek opens the door and I walk as fast as I can without looking back.

A knock at the door snaps my attention back and before I can say anything Lydia lets herself in.

"Good morning" she says before her eyes settle on me "Why haven't you done your make up yet?" She asks as she sets down all her bags beside me.  
"I was just thinking about the day I met Derek" I reply as my gaze returns to the mirror in front of me.

Lydia makes quick work of my hair while I concentrate on my make up.

"I don't know about the day you met but I do remember you stalking him, or was it him stalking you?" She asks while curling a section of my hair.  
"I think it was abit of both" I say laughing as I remember the things we would both do to see each other.  
"Oh yeah like how he would just turn up out of the blue no matter where you were, I thought he was a right creeper" she says laughing.  
A burst of laughter rushes out of me.  
"Nice of you to say that now, you know on my wedding day. Why didn't you say anything before?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her through the mirror so she can see my annoyance.  
"Stiles lets face it you were so in love with him it wouldn't have mattered what anyone said, plus you were a creeper to so you kinda both went well together."  
"Uh thanks I think. Please tell me you aren't putting that into your speech."  
Lydia doesn't reply she just continues to curl my hair, her mind clearly elsewhere, probably on Parrish they have been joined at the hip since they got together, the night of my engagement party.  
"So where is lover boy? Off pining for you I take it." I say as I finish putting on my lipstick and smacking my lips together.  
"Please we are nowhere near you and Derek, but I do have some news" she replies with an unsure smile.

My eyes widen as I think about what her news could be. Before she can tell me another knock at the door interrupts us.

"Oh that will be lover boy now, you have been apart for a whole thirty minutes, is he pacing himself?" I ask sarcastically.

Lydia rolls her eyes and moves towards the door, as she opens it her laughter fills the room.

"Well you were half right" she finally manages to say as she swings the door open.

My head drops into my hand and I can't help but shake it as I see Derek standing in the door way still sporting the blindfold. Lydia is still laughing at the sight of him and I have to admit that it is a little funny seeing him acting all cute.

"I'll give you a couple of minutes" Lydia says as she squeezes past Derek "just a couple now" she tells him before disappearing down the hallway.  
"I thought we could finish what you started earlier" he says with a smirk.  
"Hmm did you now, what about that thing we have to go to, you know our wedding."  
"There is plenty of time for that, we still haven't found Scott yet. We can't do it without him after all, he did go to all the trouble to get ordained."  
"Wait, what back up a second" i say and Derek actually takes a step back and I shake my head again "What do you mean you haven't found Scott yet? I didn't know he was missing" I say my tone harsh and my body in attack mode. "You better back up out of here and find him or there will be no wedding."

Derek backs away slowly feeling his way around, Lydia appears a few minutes later and I tell her what is going on while I pace back and forth. I'm surprised at her calmness as I explain about Scott, she doesn't seem phased at all. I start to think to myself that this is the bridezilla coming out and I should try to calm down.

"Scott isn't the most reliable person lately, all he is interested in is Allison.  Have you tried calling her? She might know where he is" she says once I have stopped ranting.

I know that Lydia makes sense but everything seems to be going wrong today, I cant help but feel like if anything else goes wrong that maybe we shouldn't get married.

"I don't think I can do this Lydia."  
"Of course you can, you have been dieting for months to fit in this" she replies holding up my wedding dress.  
"Not the dress, the wedding. I haven't even got my dress on yet and things have started to go wrong."  
"Everything will work out the way it is supposed to you'll see" she tells me.  
"Is that the banshee talking or my best friend?"  
"Both" she replies taking my hand and peering into my eyes with a reassuring look.


	2. The Ruined Dress

Feeling a little calmer now that my friend has knocked some sense back into me, all I need to do now is get into my dress. As I take it off the hanger and pile it onto the floor in front of me I notice that there is something wrong with the lace, it looks like it has been burned. I examine the burn and look around where the dress was hanging and see Lydia's curling iron sitting on the unit next to it, burning lace still attached to it. 

“It's okay Stiles we can fix it” Lydia demands as she takes the dress from me.  
“This is getting beyond a joke, it is worse than my first actually date with Derek and we both know how much of a disaster that was” I reply the tears in my eyes forming faster than my words.

It had almost been two weeks since I met him, I couldn't wait to see him again, I didn't even know if I would. I had found out from Allison that Derek worked in a garage fixing up cars, so I had what I thought was a good idea. Lydia smashed my headlights with a baseball bat just for an excuse to go see him, now that the embarrassment from that night had faded. As I pull up to the garage in my recently beat up jeep I take my time parking looking all around for any sign of him, all I see is an empty garage no Derek, no cars just nothing. I park my jeep and turn the engine off when a knock at the window makes me jump, my ass literally leaves the seat for a second before I turn my head to see the smile that makes me weak at the knees. When I open the door he steps back and allows me to get out, his large hand catching my arm when my foot slides off and I nearly fall head first into the road.

"Thanks" I say before giving out a small laugh.  
"No problem, what can I do for you?" He asks as he lets go of my arm.

As soon as I look at him my brain turns to mush and suddenly I find myself unable to form words.

"Hi" I manage to blurt out while staring into his beautiful eyes that seem to stare into my soul.  
"Hi" he states rubbing his jaw with his open hand.

I would never have thought he would be the type to be lost for words, especially around women but he is so cute when he seems vulnerable. He turns and walks away from me moving towards the garage.

"uh, uh headlights" I shout to him rolling my eyes at myself for not thinking of something better and pointing to the front of the jeep.

My eyes watch his every move as he turns and walks towards the lights bending down to have a look. A sudden urge to squeeze his ass comes over me and I am barely able to contain myself as I make my way over to him.  Standing behind him enjoying the view, I watch as he presses against the glass covering the light.

"It's not that bad, I can fix it."

I slowly move towards the jeep turning around so my elbows are resting on the hood, my bare legs crossed inches from his hand and all I want is his touch.  The tip of his finger touches my skin and a shiver swims down my spine, my body craving more as I hear a growl that makes me stand upright and look around.

"Em do you have a dog or something?" I ask my voice shaky.

Derek stands looking around his hand now rubbing the back of his neck as I wait for him to respond.

"Uh well, no" he finally says "Why do you ask?"  
"I heard growling, did you not hear it?" I ask him.

Derek seems to dismiss my question as his focus returns back to the jeep, I force it out of my mind and turn back to him.

"So how much?"   
"Well a drink with me and I can have it fixed in an hour" he says his smile becoming a permanent fixture on his face.  
"Okay, where and when?" I ask as every inch of my body shaking with excitement.  
"Come back in an hour and we can go for a drink then.  Do you need a ride home?"  
"No that's okay I'll see you later" I say as I walk around the car grabbing my purse from the seat.

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay and have him do things to me that I have only ever fantasised about, but I am sure there will be plenty of time for that I think to myself. I call Lydia to come get me and she soon appears, as I get in the car she shoots me a tell me everything look.

"Drive" I tell her my body still shaking.  
"Not until you tell me everything" she replies her eyes wide and staring a hole through me.

I look up and see Derek staring at us, my heart beating a fraction faster than it was before.

"I have a date in an hour and I need to go home and change, so can we go please."  
Lydia doesn't say anything else she starts the car and the only thing I can think about all the way home is him, his touch and how my body needs more.

An hour later and I am still deciding on what outfit to wear, four dresses lay on top of my bed.  After another ten minutes debating I pick the red backless dress, or as I like to call it my lucky dress.  Once I am ready to go I rush downstairs as fast as my heels allow me and open the door to see Derek standing with his finger half an inch away from the doorbell.

"Hi" I blurt out.  
"Hi" he replies pulling his arm back.  
"Hi" I repeat as if I have no control over my mouth.  
"Hi" he says again before laughing at yet another awkward moment between us.  
"I thought I was meeting you at the garage?"  
"I wasn't sure if you were coming, so I brought your jeep back."  
"I was getting ready and lost track of the time, I'm sorry" I say giving him the puppy dog look that always works on my dad.

I squeeze out the door frame but Derek doesn't move, and as the door closes behind me my body is pushed closer to his and the shiver returns worse than before. We are standing so close I am sure I can feel his heart beat through our clothes, his breath on my neck making the hairs stand on end. Time passes but I am unaware of how much because my whole brain is taking up with him, his smell presence and being is consuming me. He makes the first move and takes one step back and my body follows willingly, needing to be near him it is like I have lost all self control. We get into my jeep and he gives me directions to where he is taking us, eventually pulling up to a steak house bar and grill. I leave the car looking around then down at my dress.

"I think I might be overdressed for this place" I say feeling a little disappointed.  
"You could never be overdressed for anything" he replies holding out his hand.

I take it instantly and he leads me into the bar, the smell of smoke and stale beer hits my nostrils as soon as I walk in the door. I follow him like a willing slave to a table off to the side.

“Nice place” I say taking a seat.  
“It's quiet” he replies standing next to me “Drink?” he asks leaning down.  
“Vodka and coke please” I say his after shave pooling around me.  
“I'll be right back.”

A few moments later he returns drinks in hand sitting himself down beside me. I excuse myself and when I stand I look around the almost empty bar searching for the bathroom. I manage to find it hidden behind the bar, I walk in and stand in front of the mirror trying to compose myself. It doesn't make sense how much I like him, I have only just met him and I feel so close to him how is that possible no man has ever had this effect on me I think to myself. I leave the bathroom and turn the corner catching a glimpse of Derek who is now sitting with another girl, her body as close as possible to his without sitting on him and her arm around his shoulder and whispering into his ear. I watch as he gives her a smile, the smile he usually gives me. Rage makes itself known as I grit my teeth so hard my jaw clenches, my hands start to shake and all I want to do is cry. Instead I keep my cool and calmly walk over to the table and as I stand in front of them Derek says nothing, sitting with the look of shock on his face and mouth open as if to speak but silence seems to fill the room. Angry and hurt more at his silence I pick up my vodka and throw it in his face, pleased that some of it found its way to her.

“Couldn't wait til the date was over then” is all I manage to say as I feel more emotions building up. 

I turn to walk out, Derek rushes up from the table nudging it causing the drinks to fall as he stops in front of me, the vodka still dripping from his face. I wait a second looking into his eyes trying hard to understand. Feeling like I have been punched in the heart my eyes filling with tears as I order myself not to cry. Still he says nothing as I pull my hand back as far as I can and the anger brings it forward as hard as possible, my hand stings as soon as it connects with his cheek. I tremble inside when I see the shock emerge on his face, his mouth open again as if to finally say something but no words come from him which adds to my frustration. I push past him and walk to my jeep, feeling very stupid and annoyed at myself, mostly for letting someone else especially a man have that kind of power over me.

Lydia ruffles my dress in front of me snapping me back from my memory.

“I'll be back soon and it will all be okay Stiles.”

Lydia disappears with my dress and I am left pacing in my white lace underwear, my hair and make up all done all I am missing is my perfect dress. Another knock at the door grabs my focus as I find a sheet to wrap around me, I walk over to the door and open it slightly peeking through the gap I see Derek standing in the darkened hallway.

“Are you going to let me in?” he asks.

I open the door and let him in closing the door behind him. My frustration at this whole day making me need a small release. As I sit on the edge of the bed I let the sheet fall when I reach for his hand, pulling him towards me. While his hands start to caress my body an ache starts in my pussy, feeling the wetness on my thong the smell unmistakable and I know he smells it. I watch as his cock tries to break free from his trousers, but this is my turn now. Panting from just his touch my body screaming for him and my heart beating faster while I pull him down to his knees, his head level with my tits. Leaning his head forward I pull myself towards him and as his tongue touches my skin and I give out a slight moan.

“Derek” I say through the moans “don't tease me, make me cum” the words escaping from me before I can stop myself.

When his tongue reaches the lace my body hurls forward wanting him to devour every part of me, he slowly licks and kisses down my chest while his hand moves up my leg and rests at my pussy. Thrusting my hips forward as his finger searches for my nub and as soon as he finds it I moan as the ache turns to a throb, my whole body shivering needing the release. With his tongue inches away the anticipation for his mouth teasing me I groan wanting him to taste, as he pulls aside my thong I feel his finger pressing firmly on my clit and starts to move in circles making me rock my hips panting as my breathing becomes faster. My head falls back as I close my eyes waiting, just as my eyes open his tongue replaces his finger, swirling around my clit making me gasp. The pleasure surging through my body like a never ending burning, moaning and gasping as he starts to suck.

My hand reaches around to the back of his head pulling him closer, not wanting him to stop as I thrust my hips again. 

“So close baby please” I beg through the panting as I feel his tongue move.

Reaching my entrance I feel his finger slide inside making my back arch as he inserts another finger, his tongue gliding up and down between his fingers and my clit. I rock my hips in time with his licks the feeling pushing me to the edge. I let go and cum my whole body tingling, laying back on the bed my breathing fast. I lift my head to look at Derek and as he stands I see him undoing his trouser, I sit up instantly stopping him.

“Not until tonight” I insist holding his hands still.  
“Baby I need you now” he replies.

I stand up so I am now facing him, even with the blindfold I know he can sense me. I step on my tiptoes and kiss him biting on his bottom lip, sucking as he pulls me closer. I eventually pull myself away and open the bedroom door.


End file.
